Newbie Guide
Starter Guide Level 1 - 60 1. Begining of the game, Pick the lady archer with the skill protecting wind ( Reason is her skill reduce 50% of damage taken from all attacks so u wouldn't need a shielder in the team and she could convert to tier 3 drummer later). 2. Start the game by opening the 3rd building slots, quickly build up your Town Hall to level 10 , then training ground level 10 , then your Technology center to level 10. 3. Quickly Place your hero into training collect the starter gifts and remember invest technology, then start conquering the Map, get 2nd hero 裴元绍 (Shielder)*remember to place him into training ground*, Complete Map 1 with 2 of your heroes. 4. After Complete Map 1, go Back to your Town and use the Gold to instantly complete the job (less than 10 mins = 1G, less than 20 mins = 2G) 5. Move to New City and Buildup Town Hall to Level 20 , Training Ground 20, Barracks 15, Technology Center 20, WareHouse 20. (Remember to collect your free soldiers from barracks) (Upgrade those Free gifts equipment as high as possible) 6. Get your 3rd Hero 张燕 (Remember u need Tech 15 for Formation to place 3rd hero) *Do Not Waste too much Honor enchance on your heroes, u need them for Technology research, So Keep your Heroes training at always. 7. Start on Map 2 (If u fail on the map, most reason is because Technolgy is not high enought / Have not collected the Online Free gifts) 8. Continue on Map 3 (The last few NPC is getting tougher u might need the free Level 20 Green Weapon to success and Tier 2 troops) 9. Once Complete Map, Move your castle to new City and up Town Hall to Level 40, Training Ground 30 , Barracks 20 , Technology Center 40 , WareHouse 40. *Use Gold* *Heroes Level is the most crucial in the begining keep them training always, change to Tier 3 troops asap *Some players Continues with 3 Heroes, If u like 4th Hero Use 高顺. 10. There is a Hidden Level in Map 3 (Hunt 3 armor and 1-2 Weapon and upgrade them to level 40, Deploy Trader to get some Shield (upgrade to level 10 will do) n Cloak (priority) upgrade them to level 15-20 ) 11.Complete your Map all the way to Map 7 * Once u complete Map 6 Get纪灵 and throw away 高顺 or 张燕 12. Move Town to Area 60, Upgrade Town Hall to level 60 (Priority), Then Technology Center 50, Training Ground 30(level 40 if u willing spend more gold), Barracks 20 (is more than enough as long as u can farm food), Ware House 40. ( Best if can Reach Town Hall 60 in less than 6 hours from game start ) 13. Hidden Level in 7 (Farm 2 Armor - 2 weapon and upgrade to level 40) * Equipment from Hidden Level is the Best 14. Level 60 is a stagnan Level, Farm for 12000 Prestige ASAP (Most player Build 2 ID on diffrent kingdom and farm each other, The more Soldiers u carry the Higher prestige points u get) 15. Minimum Prestige 12000 is where u can Hire 5th Hero the Higher the Better. 16. Try to Deploy Trader and Get 1-2 Yellow Book n 1-2 Yellow Horse and all Yellow Cloak for heroes (Shield ain't important so green is good enough) 17. Heroes build - A.Starter Lady Hero ( 2nd Priority - Convert Drummer) / B.Prestige Hero with the Skill Inspire ( 振奋 )(Priority - Convert Drummer) / C.If your kingdom is Wu Pick Prestige Hero 孙休 (Healer require book) if not Keep 高顺 or 张燕 / D. Map Hero 袁术 (poison damage require book) / E. Map Hero 纪灵 (Strafer require Horse) A.Starter Lady Hero - Drummer (2nd Priority) *Map 10 change hero to 刘表 (Drummer with Inspire)* B.Prestige Hero with Inspire skill - Drummer (Priority) C.For Wu - Healer - Any Troops with High Strategy attack 2nd with Good Defence / 高顺 or 张燕 ( Any Troops u like ) * For Shu n Wei are require to quickly push for Prestige Hero Healer D.袁术 (Poison) - Any Troops with Good Defence and Strategy (Poison damage is so damaging it works with any troops at your current status) E.纪灵 (Strafer) - Any Troops to begin with, High Physical Defence is require 2nd with Good Skill Attack and physical attack. *Don't have to spend too much gold on him as in Map 11 you are require to change to a stronger strafer (张任)* ---- End of Chapter --------------------------------------------------------- Buildings Priority Town Hall - level 60 ASAP Training Ground - Level 30-40 ASAP (Higher the better if u have time) Barracks - level 20 Technology Center - level 60 ASAP WareHouse - level 60 ASAP Workshop - Focus production on only 1 item, upgrade depanding on ur current production limit ( The higher your production level the higher selling prices u fetch so focus at only 1 item, if not u will regret later where other players earn 400k perday u only earn 100-200k) Post stations - upgrade as much as possible Accountant n House (Levy) - Ingore until u max post stations at level 100 * Selling Production goods gets higher silver income compare to levy * - Gabriel Koo - Writer